


Submission

by creamcats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor spelt like Viktor, somebody help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcats/pseuds/creamcats
Summary: “Are you lower than garbage, Vitya?”-----In which Viktor cums a lot more than he thought he could andlovesevery second of it.





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even in this fandom like that but I read smut for it all the time (I'm a horny teen leave me alone). So yeah... here's _2 138 words_ of pure filth.

Ass up, face down, and his arms tied behind his back. This was Viktor’s favourite position. Vulnerability. Submission. He loved the rub of the rope against his aching limbs; the little tug after every subtle move. Cool air grazing his skin made him shudder. Yuuri’s touch made him shudder. His quick, unsteady breaths whenever he got close to orgasm. That little lip tremor and the burrowing of his brows. These were all horribly guilty pleasures of his; something he  _ needed _ to indulge in. His cheek pressed against the pillow beneath and Yuuri slowly thrusted the vibrator in and out of him. 

 

There was no resistance in his body. Yuuri made sure of that. The painstakingly slow stimulation of Yuuri’s hot tongue. The crescent-shaped press of his nails against his thighs. Viktor wasn't even sure if he could properly feel below his hips. It felt as though the ache of the ropes was the only real sensation his body could feel. He'd been worked open to the point that he didn't even think he had control over his body. A tiny part of him found it utterly irresistible. And that tiny part of his was all of him.  _ Jesus fuck _ did it excite him. His body was not his to have. It was Yuuri’s.

 

_ Yuuri. Yuuri. Oh, Yuuri. _

 

He belonged to this man. At this very moment. Every inch of his body was Yuuri’s to possess.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

The vibrator switched on; its buzzes ripping him out of his thoughts. It shook him to the core. The violent vibrations rattling inside him. He had cum so much — visibly shaking and panting and squirming. He couldn't cum again.  _ He couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't. _

 

“You can, Vitya. You can. One more and I'll give you what you want,” Yuuri reassures him, rubbing the small of his back in little circles. It’s words like that that make Viktor feel incorrect for even thinking he can’t do it. If Yuuri thinks he can then he certainly can. He’d never give him something impossible to do.  _ Never _ . 

 

Anxious thoughts were for Yuuri. He wanted his body to be pushed to its absolute limits  — outright begged for it. He didn’t think he could cum more than two times in a row,  _ but Yuuri did _ . 

 

_ Fuck _ did the constant stimulation hurt. Hurt him with the intense pleasure. He squirmed when Yuuri pressed the vibrator in insistently, the ropes tightening and holding him in his place. His body just wasn’t prepared for all that stimulation. It was all too much. He didn’t even remember when he started whimpering and writhing but he did. Yuuri whispered softly and stroked his hair, giving him that gut-wrenching smile. The smile that makes Viktor think ‘ _ I want to make my Yuuri happy _ ’.

 

“ _ Yuuri. Lubov moya. I can’t, _ ”

“Shh. You can. Once more, Vitya, I promise. I’ll reward you.” That soft soothing voice. It was only scenes were Viktor wasn’t sure of himself that Yuuri would use that gentle tone.  _ His voice creamy _ . Yuuri could ask him to jump out of a window and he'd happily do it. No hesitation. All for his Yuuri. 

 

_ Fiery _ . That was the only word Viktor could use to describe the sensation in his loins.  _ Jesus _ .  _ Fuck. Too much. Way too much _ .  _ Shit _ . He couldn't help but completely deflate as his body shivered from the intensity of the orgasm. How many was that? He wasn't counting. Didn't need to if Yuuri didn't ask him to.

 

“ _ Yuuri, _ ” Viktor moaned, voice hoarse and scratchy. “Use me”

“Aren't I using you already?”

“ _ Please _ ”

 

“Are you begging me?” Yuuri asks, voice as tranquil as the oceans yet as biting as ice. His authority was not to be questioned.  _ Holy fuck _ .  _ YES! Viktor was gonna die from arousal _ . “Not even garbage begs to be used,” Yuuri continues. He slips the vibrator outside of Viktor and admires the view. The raucous and larger-than-life Viktor is being reduced to something pliant and soft. There was something in Yuuri that loved reducing him to a mess of Russian syllables and his own name. Tonight it would take longer. That's okay. He's a patient man. “Are you lower than garbage, Vitya?”

 

“ _ Боже. Yuuri”  _ Viktor cried as Yuuri buried his face in his ass. Yuuri had a thing for his ass. Without fail, he'd mark up his ass with a spank or two.

 

Pressing his tongue against the rim, Yuuri licked languidly and with purpose. He knew Viktor’s buttons. And he knew which to press and when to press them. After so much trial and error, Yuuri knows that Viktor loves it slow and deep. He loves to  _ feel _ Yuuri in him. Loves the torture of foreplay. He can't stand the wait but loves it for it. Loves the agony in patience. You'd never expect it from Impatient Vitya™ (and Yuuri certainly didn't). Yuuri loves pushing all these buttons and seeing the results. He loves how much Vitya tries to stop the constant stimulation but can't. How his mind and body are at odds. More stimulation or less? The thrashing and almost screaming Vitya couldn't decide. He'd just cum. It was too much. Yuuri’s hot tongue was too much.

 

His tongue slid in with ease.  _ Fuck was it nice _ . Viktor’s body was so open and ready for him.  _ Just for him _ .  _ Shit _ . He was developing a complex. Viktor was scorching hot with lust. Every breath he took seemed to take too much effort. His insides were hot magma against Yuuri’s tongue as he slid in and out. He could feel every tiny twitch and shiver from inside. Every slight movement. All of it was being drunk in by him and him alone.

 

“Yuu-... no more… I-” Viktor panted as he squirmed.

“I’m using you. Just like you asked,” Yuuri stated softly, pulling away and softening his grip. Vitya was so cute. “Am I doing it wrong, Vitya?” Just the implication made Viktor shiver. Yuuri could never do anything wrong. He was so  _ perfect _ .  _ Amazing _ .  _ Spectacular _ . It was  _ him _ . He was wrong. But _god_ did he want it his way. He'd been so patient and good to Yuuri. Didn't he deserve a reward?

“N-... ngh, Yuu-”

 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked, stroking Viktor’s ass tenderly with his thumb. “Can my little slut not talk?”

“да-” Viktor moans. He loved being treated like fucking scum. Only by Yuuri. His Yuuri.

“Will my  _ stupid little skank _ show me what he wants?” Yuuri asks, voice buttery smooth. As if he hadn't just called Viktor what he just called him. 

 

Viktor nodded and arched his back, spreading his legs wide for Yuuri. His ass looked so good. He knew it did. But was it good enough for  _ Yuuri _ ? Was  _ Yuuri _ satisfied?

“да-давай… давай ещё”

“Look at you,” Yuuri whispered. “Cutie.” Yuuri caressed Viktor’s ass. “You think you can cum one more ti-” 

 

_ Viktor started sobbing _ .

 

It was an ugly, broken song that pierced through Yuuri’s heart. It was a dejected and horrid sob, with snot and drool and sniffles.  _ Could he put Vitya through that again? _

“Look at you,” Yuuri whispered. “What would the world say if they saw the five-time gold medallist sobbing with his legs spread like a whore?” Yuuri continued. “Or is it six?”

“ка-как…”

“Do you have no shame? Dirty old man,” Yuuri states like he's reading the newspaper. He knows it drives Viktor insane. “Freak.”

“хор-xорошо”

“Pervert” Yuuri whispered. “I'll use you just how you like it”

 

Spreading the lube over her neglected cock, he pressed the head against Viktor’s rim. He whimpered in excitement. Slowly, almost torturously so, Yuuri slid in. He felt engulfed in a chasm of pure lust and heat. Vitya was the best when he was like that. So horny and compliant. So willing and eager to do anything for him. He gripped his hips for leverage. Mostly to ground himself in reality.

“ _ Fuck Vitya _ ” Yuuri groans and snaps his hips into him.  _ Shit _ . That wasn't part of the plan. But Vitya loved it. His mewls and moans proved it. The little squirms and shakes of his hips proved it. Vitya loved spontaneity anyway.

 

Yuuri drove in passionately. Hips meeting plush ass with precision. Pressing into him with purpose. Every stroke for Vitya’s pleasure. The languid drag of his dick against Vitya’s soft walls was an orgasm alone. Pliant. Soft.  _ Holy shit _ . He was being so cruel. He was pushing his crazy buttons. The ones were Viktor is Vitya and his prostate is given lavish attention. Jesus.  _ Vitya _ .

 

“ты с-сводишь меня... _с ума_ ” Viktor sobbed, going cross-eyed with pleasure and pain. He didn't know if he was trying to escape the unending torment or revel in it. His body and mind were everywhere and nowhere at once. Yuuri’s cock had fucked every last ounce of common sense out of his brain.

“Sshhh… stay still and take it, Vitya. I know you can,” Yuuri whispered and drove into his ass with a bit more aggression. Just because he gave Vitya a task didn't mean he'd make it easy. He loved seeing Vitya struggle. Loved how he panted like he ran a marathon. The squirming and writhing. And the added effort Vitya was putting in to not move.  _ Fuck _ . He really couldn't help it, could he? Yuuri was being so mean. But it was so worth it. Vitya’s flushed and horny face was something he never knew he needed. The needy little mewls.  _ Shit _ . He could do it forever.

 

Yuuri didn't have to worry about cumming. Vitya had cum so much that time seemed like an abstract concept. If Yuuri came now it would make no difference that if he came in 10 minutes. Every ounce of Yuuri’s energy was put into revelling in the softness of Vitya’s insides. How welcoming Vitya was. Every time he pulled out, Vitya would suck him back in. He was going to be slow.

 

Until he decided not to be. Vitya wanted to be used. If he was going to be used it should be however Yuuri wants him. His cock slips out of his hole and Vitya whines, pushing back to try and put it back in.

“Yuuri…  _ please _ ” he begs but he doesn't really know why. 

“Vityenka, you cockwhore,” Yuuri says and undoes his binding. His arms fall limply to his sides. He was achingly empty. He wanted more but he knew his body probably couldn't take it. Yuuri grabbed him and flipped him around, landing him on his back. Vitya loved being manhandled. Loved the objectification of it. And the little resistance his body gave exemplified it. He couldn't resist it. Didn't want to.

 

“Want me to fuck you like a whore? You whore,” Yuuri mutters and pushes inside. Warm, soft, pliant.  _ Fuck _ was Vitya hot. His face and chest were flushed red. His dick soft but twitching every now and then. Yuuri set whatever pace he  _ felt _ like.  _ Quick and hard _ . He didn't really have to care about making his partner cum. Didn't have to make it the most pleasurable experience on both ends. Vitya has gotten all the pleasure he could ever want. The sound of skin slapping and their pants intermingling filled the air. That certainly pleased Vitya. He wanted to be used. So that’s what Yuuri was gonna do. Use him like he  _ begged _ for. Use him like a  _ fleshlight _ . 

 

_ Fuck _ . He was gonna cum.  _ Holy fuck he was gonna cum _ .

 

“Look at you, messy slut,” Yuuri growled and pressed his forehead onto Vitya’s. His icy blue eyes were completely glazed over. Was he even registering these words? Yuuri could see the spit pooling at the corners of his lips. Yuuri stared deeply into Vitya’s eyes. Muscles tensed and seized as he painted Vitya’s insides with his cum. He didn’t even know he could  _ groan _ like that. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, voice hoarse from all the moaning he did.

“Yes, my Vitya” Yuuri replied, carding his fingers through Viktor’s silky, silver hair. Aftercare was Yuuri’s favourite part. He was always a little guilty afterwards. All those empty yet harsh words he said were replaced by nice fluttery ones that made him all squirmy inside.

“I love you,”

“I love you too”

“Yuuri”

“Yes sweetheart”

“I love you”

“I know”

“Hold me,” Viktor whined and Yuuri complied. Viktor was sticky and in desperate need of a shower. He never liked taking showers after a scene. They always had baths. Yuuri remembers the one time he left for two seconds to run the bath and returned to a crying Vitya. Ever since then, Yuuri refused to leave Viktor’s side after a scene; no matter how intense. Heat emanated from Viktor’s tired body. It seeped into Yuuri’s.

“We need to take a bath, Viktor,” Yuuri muttered into his silver locks, stroking his back.

“Please don’t leave,” Viktor snivelled.

“Never,” Yuuri said, trying not to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:  
> Боже - Oh God  
> да - Yes  
> давай ещё - Give me more  
> как хорошо - So good  
> ты сводишь меня с ума - You're driving me crazy


End file.
